


Danganronpa 2 Island Mode: Love Cabin

by AdjustableHourglass



Series: Danganronpa Love Hotel Mode [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beaches, Bromance, Cabin, Cabins, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Multi, No Smut, Screenplay/Script Format, Sequel, Spoilers, Swearing, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdjustableHourglass/pseuds/AdjustableHourglass
Summary: The sequel to Danganronpa School Mode: Storage Room of Love. Ever wanted to see the Danganronpa 2 cast in the love hotel scenes like what they have in V3. Well, here's your chance. When Hinata Hajime finds a bottle which leads him to a mysterious cabin left behind by the illusive Monokuma, he sets off a side quest which allows him to interact with his classmates and help them live out their fantasies. Expect chaos to take the drivers seat in the story. It's going to get... strange. Again, cuteness and sexiness galore. Again, no lemons, no smut, just sweet sweet implications. Enjoy.





	Danganronpa 2 Island Mode: Love Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm finally back. Here's the sequel to the story I finished a year ago. Hopefully I can update it soon. Also, let me know if there are any mistakes that need to be corrected. I kind of rushed the editing process of the story to get this out.

**[Appears on Beach]**

 

Hajime: What the…?

 

_The map that I found in a bottle on the beach lead us to this strange location. In front of us was a cabin at least twice as large than the ones we usually slept in. Checking the map again, I confirmed this was indeed the location._

 

Hajime: So… we’re here.

 

Kazuichi: But what’s _here_ supposed to be? 

 

Ibuki: Ibuki knows! It’s got to be that building! That super gaudy looking pink building! That’s where here is!

 

Byakuya: I think he’s questioning why the map brought us here. Or rather, the purpose of that building.

 

_It really was an odd sight. All I could see was a large pink cabin covered in fluffy clouds and hearts. On the front was a large sign that simply said “Love Cabin.”_

 

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck is this?

 

Chiaki: Love Cabin… that’s what it says on the door.

 

Teruteru: Oh… what a stimulating name. Could this be…?

 

Mahiru: Stop that train of thought right now! While I agree that name is… suspicious… I highly doubt _that_ is its purpose.

 

Ibuki: Wouldn’t it be awesome if it was though? Hahaha, to think our little island paradise would get its own little private cabin where we…

 

Mahiru: I said knock it off! Honestly, get your heads out of the gutter!

 

Byakuya: Indeed. Considering this is probably something Usami made, it is most likely this cabin is far more innocent then its name implies.

 

Mikan: M-Maybe the naming was just… unfortunate.

 

Nagito: I can diffidently see Usami creating a cabin like this only to unintentionally give it such a misleading name. If I were to guess it’s probably something she made to improve our relationships.

 

Akane: Makes sense. She’s always going on about love and friendship. Maybe this is a place where we have to _love_ one another, or something like that.

 

Hiyoko: Seriously!? Does this mean we have to talk about our feelings and be all touchy feely and stuff?

 

Peko: I would not be surprised. Considering how much she values love and friendship, it would be safe to assume this is something else she would include in her odd game.

 

Sonia: Oh, does anyone believe we can obtain more Hope Fragments if we enter?

 

Nekomaru: That might indeed be the case! Let’s go in!

 

Fuyuhiko: Like hell I’m going in there! I already barley tolerate that rabbit and her annoying games as it is! There’s no way I’m entering that fucking eyesore!

 

Gundham: Indeed. That horrid building reeks with all that is warm and affectionate. If a being born from the eternal abyss such as myself were to enter such a domain, it is likely the atmosphere will be to me as sulfur is to mortals.

 

 Mahiru: It does seem kind of… ick.

 

Nagito: Now now, there’s a simple way we can settle this. Hinata-kun, why don’t you go in?

 

Hajime: Me!?

 

Nagito: You were the one who found the map and the key. It’s only right you go in and see what’s inside.

 

Byakuya: A fair argument. Hinata, go in there and scout the cabin!

 

Hajime: Seriously? (sighs) Fine, I guess someone has to.

 

_And so, I worked up the courage to enter the cabin. With the key, I unlocked the door and entered the building. A few seconds later, I began to regret it._

 

**[Enter Love Cabin]**

 

_How should I best describe what I saw? It was similar to our normal cabins complete with the tropical theme, but with a few… variations. First, it seems like the cabin was bigger than it looked from the outside. It even had a sunroom on the other side of the other side of the cabin. It had what you expect a sunroom to have with the inclusion of a small refrigerator and a table with various bottles and a large circular hot up build within the floor. The windows of the sunroom had a spectacular view of the ocean, which bettered the atmosphere. Looking at the glass window, I could tell it was one-way mirror glass, so nobody could see in… which was a blessing considering what else the room held._

_While it mainly held a tropical theme, much else of what I saw gave me the sense this cabin was trying to set a certain… mood. The bed on one end of the cabin was large and circular with a pink canopy. It was perfectly lined with the pink carpet and the array of plastic flowers. In one corner of the room there appeared to be a collection of items that were… explicit to say the least. Some were kept in a trunk, others were kept in a wall, all of them for specific… purposes. More equipment lay about in that corner, some tame, some pretty extreme, and by extreme, I meant the variety that involves restraining an individual. The other corner held a bathroom with a standing shower. I noted there was no real cover apart from some strategically placed tropical themed images covering the glass meaning the person using it had no real privacy if someone else was in the room with them._

_I stood there for a good few minutes processing what it was I was looking at. I denied. I rationalized. Eventually I came to an unavoidable conclusion of the purpose of this cabin. After one last scan of my surroundings, I nodded to myself, did an about face, and got the hell out of there._

 

**[Exit Love Cabin]**

 

Chiaki: Ah, Hinata-kun, how was it? Hinata-kun…?

 

Hiyoko: What’s with your face? You look totally gross.

 

Nagito: What happened in there? What did you see?

 

_I wonder what kind of face I’m making. On second thought, no I don’t. The problem now is… how do I explain?_

 

Hajime: Well… I think I know what that cabin was made for. And… I don’t think it’s for “friendship” per-say.

 

Byakuya: What do you mean?

 

_No use delaying. I may as well just rip the bandage off while I can._

 

Hajime: Hanamura’s original assessment… was probably right.

 

_Silence fell upon the group. Nobody spoke, even Hanamura himself looked at me in wide-eyed disbelief. Evidently even he did not believe his own theory._

 

Chiaki: Just to clarify… what do you mean by Hanamura-kun was right?

 

_So, they’re really going to make me say it._

 

Hajime: I think the purpose of the room is for… romance… or something like that…

 

Nagito: Oh, I see. You mean it’s a cabin where couples go to have sex, right?

 

_Leave it to Nagito to not show any tact._

 

Hajime: Yes… I think that’s the purpose of the cabin.

 

_Silence once again fell upon us. And then…_

 

Nekomaru: WHHAAAAT!?

 

Mikan: Hueee!?

 

Kazuichi: Are you serious!?

 

Ibuki: Surprised!

 

Teruteru: Huuuuh!?

 

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck!?

 

_Pretty much everyone reacted the way I expected. Notably Chiaki and Nagito were notably silent while everyone else exclaimed and questioned with disbelief._

 

Hiyoko: Gross! That seriously gross!

 

Gundham: How could I have been fooled? On the outside it appeared to be a realm of innocence, but its true form is a house of carnal debauchery! What magic was used to hide its nature!?

 

Mahiru: I swear Hinata, if this is a joke it’s a real dirty one!

 

Hajime: I’m not joking! It’s really… that kind of place.

 

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck is that rabbit thinking!?

 

Chiaki: That’s a good question. Let’s ask her, shall we!? Hopefully she’ll come if we call. Usami!

 

**[Enter Usami]**

 

Usami: Hello everyone. How can the Magical…

 

Mahiru: What are you trying to get us to do!?

 

Usami: Huh? What? Is there something wrong everyone? Why is everybody so on edge?

 

Fuyuhiko: Don’t fuck with us! We’re talking about that cabin! What the fuck is that shit!?

 

Usami: Cabin? Strange, there shouldn’t be a cabin here.

 

_She walked over to the cabin, only to immediately be thrown back into the beach by an invisible force._

 

Usami: Kyaaa!

 

_With a few thuds, she landed right at our feet face first in the sand._

 

Usami: What is this? Why did I suddenly get thrown?

 

Kazuichi: Alright, what kind of game are you playing?

 

Akane: Yeah, why make a sex cabin for us then make it so you can’t go in?

 

Usami: Like I said, I… wait… a what cabin!?

 

Fuyuhiko: You heard her. What are you trying to get a bunch of high school students to do ya perverted rabbit!?  

 

Mahiru: Well!? Explain yourself!

 

Usami: I-I didn’t build this cabin! This isn’t even supposed to be here!

 

Sonia: You did not make a cabin for us to bump-uglies with one other?

 

Usami: No, I did not!

 

Nagito: I see.

 

Byakuya: If that’s the case, then who did?

 

???: Hello Students!

 

**[Enter Fuzzy and Flickering Monokuma]**

 

_Suddenly an image of the strange black and white bear appeared before us. No doubt about it, it was that same creature Usami had a fight with then drove away some time ago. The bear however was more… transparent than what we were used to._

 

Usami: Monokuma! I should have known!

 

Monokuma: If you are watching this, that means that rabbit managed to defeat me and remained the ever-present pain in the butt of you all.

 

Chiaki: Is this… a hologram?

 

Nagito: Interesting. It looks like that strange bear from earlier left us a message.

 

Monokuma: Alas, my plans failed before they even began, and most likely it was all the fault of that love headed bunny. Oh, what a rebellious little sister I have.

 

Usami: Who’s your little sister!?

 

Monokuma: Oh well. No use crying over spilled honey. Now then, about this cabin, yes, I built it for you. Originally, I had it made out for a special… incentive for you lot for my plans, but now that’s down the pooper. So, I guess you can use it for your own little fun time or whatever. Call it a gift from me to you. Use it till your hearts content. And don’t worry, Usami can’t disrupt you once you go in. I made sure of it.

 

Hajime: Well, that explained why she was rebounded earlier. I guess she really can’t go in that cabin.

 

Monokuma: And I made sure she can’t look in. So, you all can do as you please and she won’t know the better. You can call it the one place on the island she has no power over.

 

Usami: Now hold on…!

 

Monokuma: I’m pretty sure Usami is all up in arms, but don’t let her bully you into submitting to her rules! You’re teenagers with hormones and everything dammit! You should be able to explore your desires without nosy little peeping toms looking over your shoulder. That said, use the cabin all you want, then rub it in that pesky little fuzzball’s face like the rebellious little horndogs you are!

 

_I’m getting the feeling this is just to spite Usami for beating him. I wonder what the purpose of this cabin originally was._

 

Monokuma: That’s all for now. For more information, read the rules. Upon the conclusion of this recorded message, your rules will be updated to include the rules of the Love Cabin. Usami. Be a dear and go over them for me, will ya?

 

Usami: Wait just a minute! You can’t add rules!

 

Monokuma: Just did! Recording ending! Have fun you crazy kids.

 

**[Hologram disappeared]**

 

Usami: Hey! Was that really a recording!?

 

Sonia: So, if I understood that correctly… that means…

 

Ibuki: Hahaha! We totally got our own little sex cabin!

 

Teruteru: Oh là là.

 

Hiyoko: Gross! Super gross! What’s with that bear!?

 

Nekomaru: What strange development!

 

Teruteru: What a nice bear. To leave us such a delicious place to have our… private moments.

 

Kazuichi: A place where we can… do this… and that… with anyone…

 

Sonia: Hmm, is there a reason you are looking at me when you say that?

 

Akane: Wow, these guys are totally perving out.

 

Ibuki: Without a doubt. They look like they’re planning some mischief.

 

Mahiru: Enough! Let’s just not talk about it, okay?

 

Nagito: Actually, it looks like we have to.

 

Hajime: What do you mean?

 

Nagito: It did say that the rules have been updated for the inclusion of the Love Cabin. And Usami has to go over them. Am I wrong?

 

Usami: Ohh… I really don’t want to. But… I must. As your teacher I have to make sure you understand all the rules, including the ones I… didn’t approve.

 

Byakuya: You’re really doing this?

 

Usami: I must.

 

_With that, Usami began going over the rules._

 

Usami: The Love Cabin can only be accessed during nighttime. Anyone who wields the Key of Love can access it with a partner of their choosing and spend the whole night inside.

 

Usami: Once they enter the room, the partner will enter a dreamlike state and they will experience a fantasy where everything around them is their ideal love.

 

Nagito: What does that mean?

 

Usami: The partner will be put into a trance like state where they believe the other person is their ideal partner. The setting in their mind will change to match that fantasy. For example, if the individual’s ideal fantasy takes place in a school, the person in the trance will believe they are at school instead of inside the cabin.

 

Usami: Think of it this way. The purpose of the fantasy is to escape reality, so the partner will enter their own little world to make that escape more real to them. This will continue so long as something does not occur which breaks the fantasy.

 

Nagito: Something like what?

 

Usami: The main purpose of the fantasy is to escape reality. As long as the fantasy continues, so will the trance. The trance can be broken by an outside fact, mainly be the other person not playing along with the fantasy. If that happens then the person will realize where they are and suffer major embarrassment.

 

Peko: I would imagine so. Believing you are living your fantasy then waking up and realizing where you are… that is… cringe worthy.

 

Chiaki: You mentioned a Key of Love. Is that the same key Hajime has?

 

_I looked at the strange key in my hand._

 

Usami: That’s right. That key will allow individuals to enter and exit the Love Cabin. In addition, the wielder of the key will be immune to the affects of the room. It will be the wielder’s duty to play along with the fantasy.

 

Fuyuhiko: Wait, only one guy makes an ass out of themselves while the other has to watch them and play along. How fucked up is that?

 

Nagito: To summarize, let’s say Hinata-kun takes someone in. Since he has a key, he will be immune to the room’s affect. On the down side, he has to play along with the fantasy. If he does not, the other person will realize what is going on and suffer a very embarrassing episode. Do I have everything right so far?

 

Usami: That’s right.

 

Nagito: Well, what’s stopping them from suffering that same embarrassment after they leave the room? Every fantasy has to end sometime.

 

Usami: According to the rules, once the two leave the cabin, both parties will have their memories of the time they spent in their erased. Whatever happens in the cabin will stay in the cabin… as said in the rules.

 

Nagito: I see.

 

Teruteru: Wait a minute! You mean if we leave, we won’t remember _anything_!? What would be the point of going into such a fun place if you have no memory of it happening? How are we supposed to brag about our conquests like real healthy young men and women if we don’t have memories of it!?

 

Hiyoko: Why are you talking like anyone would willingly go in there with you?

 

Byakuya: That bear made the rules. If you have any complaints bring it up to it.

 

Mikan: Maybe… it’s better this way.

 

Teruteru: No fair.

 

Usami: It doesn’t matter. I will not allow anyone to… Oh no!

 

Mikan: W-What’s wrong?

 

Usami: There’s a rule in here that forbids me from interfering. I can’t stop anyone from entering of their own accord. That Monokuma! He must have added this rule to make sure I don’t try anything.

 

Sonia: So not only can you not enter the cabin or look inside, you also can’t forbid us from entering.

 

Fuyuhiko: So, it really is a place where we can get away from you. At least there’s some benefit from this whole fucked up situation.

 

Usami: Hold on! Just because I can’t stop you doesn’t mean I can’t discourage you. Now I understand you are all healthy and curious young men and women, but I need you both to understand that…

 

Fuyuhiko: Shut it, you! It just finished saying how fucked up this situation was! The last thing I need is to get the birds and the bees lesson from a stuffed animal!

 

Nagito: Is there anything else we need to know?

 

Usami: Let’s see… Oh, the keys can be purchased at the shop, and each key can only be used by one person.

 

Nagito: Does that mean Hinata-kun cannot lend his key out if he wanted to?

 

Usami: Y-Yes, that’s right. A note in the rules say that his was given to him for free for finding the bottle and the map leading to the Love Cabin. That key has been registered to him and him alone to use. It cannot be lent.

 

Teruteru: No way!

 

Kazuichi: Dammit.

 

Hiyoko: Why do you two sound disappointed. Don’t tell me you think you actually thought you could borrow his key.

 

Kazuichi: W-What? I have… no idea what you’re talking about.

 

Hiyoko: I’m talking about you thinking you actually have a chance at getting lucky with a girl. That’s just beyond sad.

 

Kazuichi: B-Be quiet.

 

Teruteru: Wait, there’s still hope! She said that they are sold at the shop, right?

 

Kazuichi: Yeah. Say, how much are the keys at the shop?

 

Usami: 10,000 Monocoins.

 

Kazuichi: That’s expensive!

 

Usami: That’s all for now. Just… pretend this building isn’t here, okay? There’s no need for any of you to enter a place made by the big bad Monokuma. Now scurry along everyone. It’s time to look for those Hope Fragments!

 

**[Exit Usami]**

 

_With that, Usami left us to their own devices looking very much like she wanted to put this whole mess behind her. I on the other hand am left with the Key of Love in my hand._

 

Hiyoko: I bet you’re thinking about using that key, aren’t you?

 

Hajime: I am not!

 

Teruteru: Come now Hajime-Kun. It’s alright. If you want to bring one of these lovely ladies and/or hunky gentlemen with you in that lovely palace, I don’t think anyone will judge you.

 

Peko: I’m pretty sure most of us would judge him.

 

Ibuki: Say, take me in! Ibuki wants to see that pervy cabin!

 

Akane: Sounds interesting. I want to see it too!

 

Kazuichi: What the hell! Two girls already!?

 

Chiaki: Did you two forget? If you enter that cabin, you’ll be in a trance where you act out your most intimate fantasy. Not only that, you’ll also be acting it out.

 

Teruteru: How very interesting. I’m personally curious about everyone and what drives them.

 

Mahiru: Keep your desires to yourself! Come on everyone, let’s go!

 

_With that, we all dispersed from the scene. Putting the key in my pocket, I walked away from the Love Cabin intrigued by this new development in our field trip._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Big Happy Birthday to Hajime Hinata. For you, you get your own adventures in the Cabin of Love. ENjoy your adventures.


End file.
